The Key to Her Future
by Mystic Blue Rose
Summary: Chibi-Usa goes to the past with the Astro Senshi in order to help her cope with the fact that her parents are dying and she will soon become Queen. Chibi Usa alo hopes to find Helios again now that she has the key to Elisyon....oh I suck at these just R+R


My fist Sailor Moon Fic!!!**  
A/N** There are WAY too many different versions of Sailor Moon toknow EXACT stuff so if I got something wrong, just ignore it and go with it… I also use the Japanese names.

The Key to Her Future  
by Stargurl117  


I felt the cold hard crystal of the balcony wall beneath my fingers. I gripped it hard I wanted to feel the pain of the crystal digging into me….After all what did it matter?  
"Small Lady….You'll hurt yourself if you continue to do that…."

"Leave me alone Diana…please…"

The now-full-grown gray cat sent me a look of sorrow through her amber eyes as she turned to go. Diana was my advisor, though she was sweet, and the kindest soul I'll ever know, she isn't like a friend to me. She's too polite and formal and is like a protector rather that a friend.

"Small Lady? Are you all right?" Her kind voice seemed to soothe me, I turned around and grabbed her by the waist, burring my face into her.

"Oh Pluto! What if they die?!? What will I do? I don't know what to do! I'm so scared! I can't live without them!" I sobbed.

"There, there, it's all right…Everything will be all right…" She cooed as she began to wipe the tears from my eyes with her long fingers. 

"How can everything be all right?" I choked. "They're dying!"

"Why don't we go see them?" She suggested.

"All right…Will you come with me?" 

She sweetly smiled in reply, her amber eyes glowing with kindness and warmth. She took my hand, like when I was a little girl, and began to lead me back inside the palace. 

I could see my reflection in the cut crystal walls of the palace. A tall, slender girl, growing slimmer from not eating in days. Her long, light pink hair tied up in cone shaped buns, flowed behind her gracefully. Her face, which she never considered to be beautiful, looked especially horrible today. Dark circles had painted themselves under her large brown eyes, which looked like they longed for sleep.

We paused outside a grand ached wood door, with lanterns and guards posted on each side. The elaborate carvings in the door, which were mostly astrological signs or creatures of myth, seemed happy. Unlike the dismal situation they hid.

The guards bowed as I came near, one of them opened the door for me, "Princess…" they said in unison. My parents large canopy bed sat in the center of the room, with a night stand on each side. The flames in the candlelight lanterns danced, making beautiful pastel rainbow designs on the wall. My parents both opened their eyes and smiled as I came closer to their bedside. 

"Small Lady…" My mother sighed.

"Chibi Usa…" My father grinned.

There will always be those who don't like the way the land is ruled. Most will grumble and go about their daily lives. Some, however will do something rebellious. I remember the day my parents were making a speech to the people from their bedroom balcony. I was standing in their bedroom watching them from behind, Pluto at my side. Suddenly, someone in the crowd shouted something and threw a small cloth ball at my parents. It hit the balcony and exploded in a mass of purple smoke. 

Pluto pinned me to the ground, covering me with her body. When the smoke cleared, My parents lay spread out on the balcony. As it turns out, the smoke was a rare virus of some sort it is only affective when it makes direct contact with someone in a gas form. It is not contagious once it has infected someone, and there is no cure. Those infected will die in a matter of weeks. I was not infected because Pluto knocked me out of the way. Pluto was not affected because she has blood of Chronos, and is immortal.

My father strained to sit up, his black hair glowed in the dim light. "Chibi Usa.. There is a box in my top dresser drawer…Go get it for me.."

I raced to my father's dresser, ran my fingers over the smooth, dark wood, searching for the handle. I opened the drawer, sitting on top of his clothes was a small dark violet velvet box, no bigger that the palm of my hand. I brought it to my father.

"I believe you're old enough to have this…" He said with a smile as he opened the box. Inside was a thin gold chain. I bent my head and he put it on me. "It suits you…" he said.

I ran my fingers up and down the chain. That's when I felt them hit something. I looked down. A key? It was a gold key, bigger than my time key, the handle had been twisted to make the shape of a crescent moon within the planet Earth.

"It's from the Silver Millennium…. It is the key to the gate of Elysion," he told me.

My heart skipped a beat. Elysion? If I can go to Elysion, then I can see Helios again!

I wrapped my arms around my father's neck. "Thank you!" I exclaimed.

"Chibi Usa…" My mother began, "Why don't you go to the past, and get away from this dreary place for a while? I'm sure you'd enjoy it…"

"I can't leave yo-"

"-THE PAST?!?!" Four voices boomed as the fell through the open door and into the room in a big heap. 

"Idiots!" One of the guards outside the room scolded.

"Chibi Usa-chan! Of course you'll take us to the past too…right?" VesVes asked coyly. "We're you're royal protectors! You've gotta take us! We have to go in order to protect you!"

"-and to have lots of fun!" PallaPalla added a gleam in her blue eyes.

JunJun hit her on the head. "Quiet you idiot, or we won't get to go!" She hissed, then she shot me a sweet smile "C'mon Chibi Usa-chan…You need to pack.." she said sweetly as she took me by the hand and began to lead me out of the room.

I could barely hear my father say, "Boy you sure know how to pick protectors…"

"Hey! I can't help it Saturn picked out the Astro Senshi!" My mother replied.

This was going to be a interesting trip……

****

How is it so far? Should I continue? Feedback Please!


End file.
